This invention relates to a screen device for use e.g. as a sunshade for a sunroom.
A known screen device has a prism-shaped case and a take-up shaft mounted in the case and biased in such a direction that a screen connected to the take-up shaft will be taken up around the shaft. The screen has its side edges received in guide grooves formed in a pair of parallel side frames so as to be movable therealong.
To the free end of the screen is coupled a control bar having its ends received in the guide grooves in the side frames. By sliding the bar along the guide grooves, the screen can be opened and closed. Thus, such a screen device has to be installed at such a low level that the control bar is accessible to an ordinary person. In other words, it was impossible to use such a screen device as a sunshade for a window provided at a high place such as in the ceiling of a sunroom.